¡Sorpresa, James Cornudo Potter!
by Bianka Black
Summary: James Potter tiene un amigo muy bueno, Sirius Black, en quien confía completamente... pero esta vez, en su cumpleaños, está triste... descubrió algo retorcido entre Sirius y Lily...


Advertencia: Este fanfic está publicado en Potterfics desde hace un buen tiempo, por lo que pido no se extrañen si ven faltas en redacción. Ya lo editaré :D Tampoco usa los guiones largos, pero es que no pude editar porque estoy en un notebook.

Declaimer: Todos los personajes en esta trama son de Jk. Rowling.

* * *

_**¡Sorpresa, James "Cornudo" Potter!**_

Era un día de primavera, cerca de las ocho de la noche, y James caminaba tranquilamente por los grandes jardines delanteros del castillo de Hogwarts. Buscaba a Lily, quería hablar con ella, poder besarla, poder sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sentir las caricias que ella le daba, o escuchar cuando le decía un "te amo". Eran tan felices juntos, nada podía hacer que se enojaran o se separaran, no por nada llevaba más de seis meses con ella. Era una relación bastante linda, según muchos de los que podían observarlos andar juntos, pero jamás dejaban de lado a los amigos.

Amigos. Esta era una palabra muy importante en la vida de James, la amistad lo era todo. Sirius era su mejor amigo y él jamás lo engañaría o lo traicionaría. O mejor dicho, no eran amigos. No. Él no era amigo de Sirius. Eran hermanos. Sirius y James eran como dos gotas de agua, eran almas gemelas y James se sentía muy a gusto con tener a alguien así. Hay personas que no quieres olvidar, que no quieres perder, y Sirius era una de estas para él.

Es que con él no se necesitaban mucho las palabras, era una de las cosas que podían dejar de lado. Se miraban a los ojos y se comprendían. Conocían cada una de las miles de caras y gestos que tenían, por lo cual no solían mentirse, siempre terminaban sabiendo cuando algo era fraudulento y se reían a carcajadas de los malos intentos que daban, aunque muchas veces negaban que ciertas cosas sean reales, porque podía ser estúpido e inverosímil. De hecho, en cierta ocasión...

_Sirius se acercó a James, con rostro apenado. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Bajó la mirada en cuanto su amigo le miró confuso, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, temía que se diera cuenta de algo que trataba de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, y James sí quería saber, por lo que le miraba de forma penetrante, a la puerta del baño, después de una muy buena y relajante ducha. Sólo tenía una toalla amarrada a la cadera, y estaba con el pecho brilloso a causa del agua no secada._

_- ¿Y bien? – preguntó James, ceñudo –. ¿Qué te sucede?, has estado raro desde la mañana... cuando te dije que no te quería como..._

_- Ese es el problema – habló Sirius, finalmente, dando otro paso y acortando la lejanía entre ellos dos –. No debiste haberme dicho aquello, me dañaste el corazón._

_- ¡Vamos!, no me digas que te estás poniendo raro... ¿Eres homosexual?_

_- ¿Qué harías si... si fuera así? – curioseó, pero con voz grave. James le miró ahora alzando levemente las cejas –. ¿Qué harías si fuera homosexual?_

_- Sería raro, dado que no hay chicas en el colegio a la cual no hayas besado – rió James, pero Sirius no rió, sólo volvió a bajar la mirada, entristecido –. No hablabas enserio, ¿Verdad?_

_- Tengo que... tengo que ir a buscar mi correo._

_Sirius no alzó la vista en cuanto giró sobre sus pies, como si el piso fuera más lindo de lo que aparentaba ser con la basura amontonada en él. El chico con toalla comenzó a procesar todo rápidamente, haciendo uso de su gran inteligencia, de su rápida comprensión. Al parecer, él hablaba indirectamente y sí era homosexual; y James lo había lastimado._

_- Sirius, espera – pidió, dando zancadas hasta tomarle el hombro. Sirius se giró, mirándole con ojos extrañamente brillosos, como siempre los ponía cuando hacía una broma, estaba triste o esperanzado –. Si fueras homosexual, yo... seguiría siendo tu amigo, ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué te dejaría así como así, después de seis años de amistad absoluta? ¿Después de todas esas locuras?_

_- ¿Sólo como amigo?_

_- ¿Eh? – James se salió de su papel, porque Sirius se había acercado a él repentinamente, mordiendo sus labios –. Sirius... no pensarás que yo... a mí me gusta Evans, Black._

_- ¿Black? – preguntó Sirius, dando un paso, a lo que James retrocedía –. Me gusta cuando mi apellido sale de tu boca... si me permites, tus labios son muy... deseables._

_- ¡Sirius, basta! – ordenó James, tan asustado, que no reaccionaba a que simplemente pudo haberle dado un empujón, alejándolo de él inmediatamente –. Sirius, mírame, soy yo... S-Sirius... ¡Soy James Potter! ¡Tu MEJOR amigo! ¡AMIGO!_

_- Alguna vez dijimos que los mejores amigos no existen..._

_- ¡Entre hombres y mujeres, Black!_

_James dio tres pasos hacia atrás, como una mujer siendo acorralada por un hombre, buscando con urgencia algo con que pegarle a Sirius en la cabeza, o, incluso, un desodorante con lo cual poder dejarlo cegado por el tiempo suficiente como para pedir ayuda, por muy loca y femenina que parezca la idea, Sirius no estaba bien. Eran las once de la mañana y no había nadie más en la habitación de los Merodeadores._

_Sirius lo acorraló contra la pared y le tomó el rostro, James estaba paralizado. ¡No era posible que Sirius "Caza nueva" Black quisiera "cazarlo" a él! Pero tampoco se creía capaz de pegarle. Sirius cada vez estaba más cerca del rostro, cerró los ojos, a la vez de James, quien los apretó tratando de reaccionar, pero había algo que lo impedía._

_- Te quiero, James, te deseo – susurró Sirius, cada vez más cerca, pero entonces le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. James abrió los ojos –. ¡Por supuesto que te quiero, Cornudo, pero como hermano! ¡Y te deseo... te deseo un feliz cumpleaños!_

_- ¿C-cumpleaños? – preguntó James, riendo nerviosamente, con la mandíbula tiritando a causa de esto último –. No eres..._

_- ¿Gay? – exclamó Sirius, riendo estrepitosamente –. ¡¿Qué te sucede, Cornamenta?! ¿Gay, yo?_

_- ¿Es mi cumpleaños? – preguntó James, ya saliendo del aturdimiento._

_- Sí, amor – rió Sirius, acariciándole la mejilla con el dedo índice y lanzándole un beso, James lo empujó por los hombros, enojado –. Cerraste los ojos, Potter... ¿Te gusto?_

_- ¿Qué? – se enojó James, de sólo pensarlo –. ¡¿Cómo rayos piensas eso?! ¡Sólo estaba impresionado...asqueado...no lo sé! _

_- Felices diecisiete, James, que cumplas muchos años más – sonrió Sirius, abrazando a su mejor amigo –. Y por favor, Cornamenta, no vuelvas a tener esos pensamientos de mí, Sirius Black: el rompecorazones número uno de Hogwarts, el inconquistable, el macho... o terminaré pensando que el homosexual eres tú._

James rió mientras entraba al castillo, al recordar ese día, y miró hacia todos lados. Una chica de Hufflepuff se acercó lentamente a él, de manera tímida. Estaba muy avergonzada por algo, pero le indicó que debían hablar en un lugar a solas. Extrañamente no había nadie en los pasillos, él venía de Hogsmeade porque Lily lo había citado allí, pero no había asistido, por eso lo buscaba por todos lados.

Aquel día era su cumpleaños, estaba triste, nadie lo había recordado, sólo uno que otro le había deseado el feliz cumpleaños. Cumplir dieciocho años era muy importante para él, pero, al parecer, para nadie más. Lily quizás sí lo había recordado, por eso lo había citado en Las Tres Escobas a las tres de la tarde, y él la había esperado hasta las siete, sentado en aquel lugar, bajo la mirada de la señorita Rosmerta.

La Hufflepuff era casi tan alta como él – o sea, de estatura normal –, tenía el pelo lacio, castaño claro, hasta la cintura e incluso un poco más largo. Sus ojos eran celestes brillosos, y su rostro era bonito, pero James no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su Lily, quien jamás le engañaría, y quien lo querría para siempre, al menos así ella le decía cada vez que estaban juntos. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, la chica le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, pero bajó la vista y la volvió a subir, ahora con miedo.

- Deberías ir al Gran salón, a la vuelta – murmuró, con la mirada triste –. No me gustaría regalarte eso para tu cumpleaños, James, pero no quiero que te vean la cara de... la cara de tonto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ve, ahí lo sabrás... por cierto, me llamo Mía Thurston... un gusto hablar contigo.

Se fue más rápido de lo que había llegado, corriendo de inmediato en cuanto creyó que James no la veía. James no sabía a qué se refería, pero era obviamente una fiesta sorpresa para él, y Sirius la había mandado para hacer que él valla y no sospeche. Además, no era posible que Sirius se olvidara de su cumpleaños, tampoco lo podrían hacer Remus, Peter y Lily. Simplemente era imposible, sublime.

Caminó rápidamente, con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, relajado y feliz de saber que se habían recordado de hacer una fiesta para él, con Lily, quizás por eso había faltado a la cita. Faltaban sólo unos pasillos y, a medida que se acercaba, su pulso comenzó a subir, el aire le comenzaba a escasear. Adoraba las fiestas sorpresas, aunque no les haya resultado tan sorpresa como ellos hubieran querido, porque él ya se imaginaba la gran fiesta que iba a tener en ese año. Practicó caras de impresión, para hacerlas en cuanto llegara al lugar, observándose en un espejo, para ver cual era la más "sexy".

- Sirius, basta – escuchó la voz de Lily. Descendió sus pasos hasta detenerse finalmente, antes de doblar el pasillo del cual provenía la voz. Guardó el espejo –. Por tu culpa no fui a mi encuentro con James.

- Pero si yo sólo te di un beso y tú me correspondiste de inmediato – acusó Sirius, con gracia en la voz –. Sé que nos hemos acostado muchas veces, y que James siempre ha estado a punto de descubrirnos, pero no lo hará ahora... es un poco retrasado mental, ¿Lo sabías? – Lily rió –. Creo que aún te debe estar esperando.

- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó Lily, emocionada. Sirius debería haber afirmado –. Entonces tenemos toda la tarde... aunque me da un poco de pena... ¿A ti no? ¿No es tu amigo?

- Sí, pero nosotros estamos de antes juntos... además, sólo estás con él por lástima... debería agradecerlo.

James escuchaba todo, sintió sus ojos enrojecer. Aquello no era posible, de seguro era una broma de Sirius, sólo debía ser eso. Decidió escuchar otro poco, sólo para corroborar su suposición acerca de todo eso. Sirius no era capaz de hacerle eso, y mucho menos Lily. O sea, ambos se llevaban bien, desde que Lily andaba con él, pero de ahí a tener algo, no era muy factible.

- ¿Cuando nos volveremos a juntar, amor?

- Mañana – dijo Lily, soltando una risita pícara –. Le diré que tengo reunión de prefectos, de seguro me cree.

- A veces pienso que James confía mucho en la gente... no debería ser así.

- ¿No confías en él?

- Sí, pero al parecer no lo suficiente, porque no le he dicho sobre lo nuestro.

- Y espero que no lo hagas – murmuró Lily, con un poco de desesperación –. Dame un beso, Sirius, ya me tengo que ir... tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pasó unos momentos y James giró en el pasillo. La proximidad, a menos de un centímetro, delataba el pecado que ellos estaban cometiendo. No se percataban de que él podía ver todo lo que sucedía, aún cuando no habían cerrado los ojos inmediatamente. Sólo supieron que los habían encontrado cuando James corrió hacia allá y tomó a Sirius por el cuello, sacando a Lily de su camino.

- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo, Black?! – inquirió, pegándole un puñetazo en el pómulo. Lily dio un pequeño gritito.

- ¡No, James! ¡Espera!

- ¡No te metas, Evans! – exigió James, apretando fuertemente el cuello de su mejor amigo –. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Sirius?! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi novia! ¡La chica que amo!

- James...

- ¡Me las pagarás! – vociferó, volviendo a pegarle, pero le dolió más a él que a Sirius, no el puño, sino el perder a un amigo tan bueno. Lily corrió por los pasillos, quizás para pedir ayuda –. ¡Eres una mierda, Black!

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Fue culpa tuya! ¡Una vez te dije que me gustaba!

- ¡No mientas! ¡Sino solamente hubiera hecho lo posible por olvidarme de ella!

Sirius logró soltarse y corrió en la misma dirección de Lily. James pensó que era un cobarde y muchas cosas más de él. Se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a poder perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho. Luego de meditarlo, sabía que sí, pero que no volvería a confiar en él, aunque, para perdonarlo, primero debía desahogarse, por lo que corrió tras ellos, con sed de venganza, también con miedo.

Les dio alcance casi con presteza, la rabia le había hecho tener mucha más velocidad de lo que alguna vez creía haber tenido, o sea, sí era rápido, pero sobre escobas de carreras, donde él era un excelente jugador de Quidditch, mucho más. Vio que Sirius se metió en una de las puertas, y corrió hacia allá. Entró atropelladamente, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo "Lumus", alumbró poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Sirius a unos metros de distancia.

- No te salvas, Black, eres un imbécil – susurró James, acechando a su presa, caminando hacia allá lentamente, acorralándolo contra la pared –, y lo demuestras al esconderte, como una niñita, en el primer lugar sin salida del colegio... me das pena.

- Más pena me das tú, y Lily piensa lo mismo, ella dijo que estaba contigo sólo por...

- Lástima – masculló James, secamente, con rabia y pena a la vez –, lo sé, los escuché... y ahora tú... tendrás que rogarle a Madame Pomfrey para que te dé alguna medicina para hacerte crecer el diente...

- ¿Qué diente?

- Éste.

Sin más, y sin ningún deje de compasión, le dio el golpe más fuerte que alguna vez había dado en su vida, no importando que Sirius sea su mejor amigo. No importaba porque había sido desleal, y ambos siempre habían odiado aquello. Era un hipócrita, ahora lo sabía, un desleal, lo había descubierto... y sin embargo, aún lo quería como un hermano. Sintió ganas verdaderas de reír cuando Sirius sonrió, mostrando la sangre que le corría por la boca, proveniente del lugar donde el diente había caído.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Cornudo – susurró, a la vez que prendía la luz con la varita y mostraba el salón, cubierto con adornos de fiesta y repleto de gente agazapada en sus lugares.

- ¡SORPRESA! – saltaron todos, alegres.

Todos habían guardado silencio en cuanto vieron la sangre que Sirius tenía en la cara, la expresión de horror en el rostro de Lily y la incredulidad en la mirada del cumpleañero, al ver a su amigo, a su novia y su propio puño. A pesar de todo, Sirius sonreía radiante, con los ojos llorosos, pero feliz.

- Nuevamente has caído en mis bromas, Potter – rió Sirius, torciendo el gesto cuando tocó su boca, miró a la pelirroja –. Lily, mira, sabía que no tendría que haber sido esta broma.

- ¡Tú me pediste la ayuda! ¡Fue tu idea! – reprochó Lily, acercándose y mirándole el orificio del diente, luego contempló a su novio –. Valla, James, pues sí que tienes fuerza, le sacaste el diente de raíz... haber, Sirius, acércate – pidió ella, sacando su varita.

Sirius, con rostro de cordero degollado, pidió ayuda a todos los invitados de aquella fiesta sorpresa para encontrar su diente entre todas las serpentinas que había en el suelo, soltadas cuando gritaron "sorpresa". James no sabía si era conveniente reír, o volverle a pegar a Sirius por haberle hecho pasar toda la cólera que vivió ese día, toda la pena y... y toda la felicidad por tener un amigo como ése.

Una vez encontraron el diente, Lily se lo arregló, aunque sólo por el momento, un día, exactamente. El arreglo permanente de un diente sólo la enfermera del castillo era capaz de hacerlo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, todos los demás, a excepción de los Merodeadores y Lily, habían comenzado a bailar, comer y beber. Sirius y James se miraban sin comentar nada, pero luego el primero comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, tomándose el abdomen.

- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! –dijo entre risas, con el pómulo un poco rojizo –. Fue la cara más... más estúpida que he visto en ti – vio la cara de James, que le pedía a gritos que cerrara la boca, por lo que dejó de reír y se puso "serio" –. Bueno, perdón, creo que no fue la mejor idea...aunque el que se tiene que quejar aquí soy yo, por lo salvaje que eres.

- Cada vez me exasperas más, Canuto – murmuró James, al fin, pero luego sonrió, incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada –. ¿Cuándo me harás otra broma?, después de todo sólo me has hecho caer en dos, de unas... ¿Cuántas? ¿Trecientas?

- Ya verás, Potter – refunfuñó Sirius, mirándole con reproche, y pasándose la mano por el cabello arrogantemente –, la próxima vez volverás a caer.

- Créeme que, si llegase a haber otra, no estarás con vida para ver los resultados.

- Pero como espíritu me vendré a reír en tu cara y a contarle a todo el mundo tu reacción – rió. James negó con la cabeza, pero rió como los demás, preguntándose qué andaba mal en la mente de su mejor amigo, pero era Sirius Black; no había de qué preocuparse.


End file.
